


embers never fade

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: Kylux Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Bonfires, Drabble, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Forests, Huxloween, Inspired By Tumblr, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Hux, Party, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Tumblr Prompt, prompt: bonfire party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Maybe this time, maybe just this once, Hux will collect the courage to tell Ben how he really feels.





	embers never fade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Huxloween's prompt 6: Bonfire Party.

\-----------

Amidst the crunching leaves and crackling fire, louder than the laughter and the music, blood rushed through Hux’s ears in a deafening roar. His pulse thundered and his heart thumped wildly against his chest as if it wished it could break free.

He took another swig of liquid courage from his half-empty bottle, grimacing at the taste of cheap, luke-warm beer. His fingers turned white as he gripped the neck tightly and steeled his nerves.

The sun was dipping below the horizon and Ben was cast in blue shadows. His face glowed with the burning embers of of the fire; his gaze was far away and pensive.

Hux took a seat beside him. He hardly recalled when he managed to stand, let alone move his shaky legs closer to the empty log next to Ben.

Hux inhaled with great gusto but his confession died on his lips the moment Ben’s dark, penetrating eyes met his. The air fled from his lungs and the bonfire seemed to rise higher, its flames greedily licking at the burning branches. Heat swept over Hux’s body, a blistering inferno that refused to quit.

Ben titled his head and his signature smirk spread across his face. He leaned closer, his fingertips lightly touching Hux’s wrist. He whispered two words against Hux’s trembling mouth before pressing a ghost of a kiss onto his waiting lips.

_I know._

\-----------

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
